Keeping Him!
by Babee-Maddie
Summary: Sam and Bella
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own the imprints that i add, therefore i am not making any profit from writting this story.

* * *

Title: Keeping Him.

Prelude.

Bella POV

I never thought that i would be inlove at this age, all the emotions are overwhelming, Love, Lust and Trust.

I knew this man was my life, My one and Only, the man i would gladly take a bullet for, and i knew he would do the same.

His face, reminds me of a god, sent down to earth and i never knew why he fell for someone as plain as me. I know he loves me because the moment I walk into the room his eyes light up and fill with Love.

I have never thought that I would be one of them, I had been living with my mother and now sent to live with my dad.

Secretly, I rather dad's that mum's due to the fact that I got along with dad better than i did with mum.

I love this man, now the only problem is... Keeping Him.


	2. Whats Your Name?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter One: What's Your Name?

Bella POV

I stopped at a traffic light, just outside of Seattle. I was on my way to my dad's, because i was moving to La Push, Washington. No not the Washington DC, The state.

The red light flashed green and i sped towards La Push at like a hundred miles an hour,

I am about ten minutes away from my new home and ten minutes away from my best friend Jacob

I pulled up to the house, it was a two storey white house with a big window on the second story, but next door was a one storey house with a beat up red gargage next to it and then the houses were surrounded by miles of forrest.

I pulled all my junk out of the boot and walked up to the porch, when i was greeted by Charlie,

"Hey Bells, did you 'ave a good trip," he asked, as I struggled to nod with all the lugguage. He took some of it and showed me to my room, "Well, here you are, I bet you wanna go see Jake?" he asked - yet another question- I nodded and bolted down the stairs and over to Jake's.

I knocked twice, when the door was opened to reveal Billy, sitting in his wheel chair, as soon as seen it was me, his face stretched into a massive smile. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Neither Jacob nor Billy knew that i was coming, I told dad not to tell them, I'm surprised he actually kept it. He nodded and a rather loud group of laughs came from the living room, they all sounded male. Billy nodded again and it felt like he could read my mind. He pointed to the living room.

"Jakes in there Bells, It's good seeing you," he said before another burst of laughter sounded. This time i nodded and padded into the living room, I looked around the room trying to spot the boy i knew and loved like a little brother. I found him seconds later stretched out across the couch while six other males sat on the floor starring at a T.V showing "Zoolander", I rolled my eyes before walking behind the couch, I could see that Jake had his eyes closed and he was half asleep, as if the others sensed me they turned and jumped, I put my finger to my lips and told them silently to "shhh!".

I leant down so my mouth was right by Jakes ear and yelled "Jake wake up!" he jumped rather high off the couch with a girly squeal, I fell back laughing, as he looked over the couch to see me there giggling my ass off. He walked around and helped me up.

"Bells?" He asked astonished, i nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around happily, Once my feet were firmly planted on the ground, I kissed him on the lips softly, his lips pulled back into that toothy grin i grew up with. I giggled and, well atleast tried to pat his head, but, boy, had this boy grown, he was shorter than me, and woah, he had muscles. I had completely forgotten the others until I heard a deep clearing of a troat. I turned and was faced with the six, equally tall and equally muscley guys, but one caught my eye, he looked to be the eledest, he had dark russet skin stretched over his muscles, and dark eyes. He was looking straight at me, i smiled and so did he. "Bells, these are my guys," cue a few snorts " Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth," He said and they all waved except Sam, the gorgeous one, he smiled and i couldn't help but smile back, "Guys this is Isabella Swan," They nodded,

"So this is Charlie Swans, Long lost daughter that Jacob here never shuts up about," I smile and Jake noddeds and laughs a bit.

"Yep, that's me," I said.

"So, I'm Bored," said Seth, I smiled menecingly, Jake looked alittle scared,

"Dude, never say that in front of her, she will make us play truth or dare and she is like the master of it, if thats even possible," he said and they all looked alittle scared but nodded slowly and sat in the circle on the floor.

**Sam POV**

We had just got in from our run and decided to watch a movie, Seth wanted to watch "Zoolander" and we were up to the part when his friends are trying to cheer him up and we start to laugh pretty loud. As our laughter was dying down, felt a presense in the room and i know for a fact that it wasn't Billy, i turned to see a girl with long brunette hair that framed her heart shaped face, she looked as if she was concentrating on not making a sound i looked at Jacob who had fallen asleep and then back at her, to see her eyes trained on Jake, I tapped the others quietly and they all looked at her then gave a quizical look, she then decided to look at us and her eyes grew wide then recovered quickly before she brought her finger up to her kissable pink lips and silently told us to "shhh!". She lent down and yelled in his ear

"Jake, Wake up!" he jumped a few inches off the couch and gave off a girlish squeal, she fell back laughing as we laugh, Jake was not scared easily but when asleep he was, and it was hilarious. He walked around and helped the girl off the ground.

"Bells?" he asked astonished, so this was the famous Bella Swan, he picked her up off the ground and spun her around a couple of times, once her feet were to the floor again she gently placed her lips agains his in a friendly kiss.

I cleared my throat and she looked at us, and scanned her eyes over all of us but her eyes lingered alittle longer on me,

"Bells, these are my guys," a few snorts went through the room but nothing was said, "Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth," We all waved and i smiled at her, as if on impulse she smiled back, her smile was gorgeous. "Guys, this is Bella Swan," We nod

"So this is Charlie Swans, Long lost daughter that Jacob here never shuts up about," Embry asked,

She smiled again while Jake nodded and laughed alittle "Yep, that's me," She said in a voice as sweet as pink bubble gum.

"So, I'm Bored," said Seth, a sinical smile stretched across her face, Jake looked alittle scared,

"Dude, never say that in front of her, she will make us play truth or dare and she is like the master of it, if thats even possible," he said and we all looked alittle scared but nodded slowly and sat in the circle on the floor.

She came and sat between Jake and I, I looked at her alittle and she started glowing like a candle had been lit behind her skin, it felt like, if at any given moment something were to happen I would be there to protect her and love her, I imprinted on her, Crap.

* * *

**So how did you guys like my new story, I know its alittle different but I read "Wolfing Around" and i loved the idea of it so..**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Ahem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter Two: Ahem

Previously:

"Dude, never say that in front of her, she will make us play truth or dare and she is like the master of it, if thats even possible," he said and we all looked alittle scared but nodded slowly and sat in the circle on the floor.

She came and sat between Jake and I, I looked at her alittle and she started glowing like a candle had been lit behind her skin, I imprinted on her, Crap.

Sam POV

Jacob's going to kill me when he finds out I'm the only one who hasn't imprinted and it had to be on his best friend. Crap.

Jacob imprinted on Renesme, a girl that attends forks high and she it sweetest little thing you will ever meet, Jared imprinted on Kim, a tanned transfer student from Miami, Paul imprinted on some beautiful blonde, named Lindsay, she is so nice and gets along with everybody, Embry imprinted on Stephanie, an athlete, constantly talking, Quil imprinted on Maddie, another cute blonde which is really curly and streaked with pinks, greens and blues, she has a serious attitude so her and Paul fight its pretty funny, Seth imprinted on a tall brunette by the name of Ally who is constantly singing random songs and has a spontaenous vocabulary, even Leah imprinted on a guy named Ryan and is now happily engaged.

"Lets Play," Bella said, pulling my out of my thoughts, she smiled,

"I wanna go first," Seth said, she nodded and he thought for a minute before turning to Bella,

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" he asked she smiled,

"Dare," she said as Seth thought harder for a minute.

"I dare you to do fifteen cartwheels without stopping," he said, Bella smiled and walked outside and we followed,

She started as we counted down " One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen...," We stopped and watched as she did a back layout. She walked back over to us and wiped the dirt that was on her hands on Jacobs face, we laughed as she strutted in doors, I was about to follow the rest when I was pulled back by Jacob, He looked at me as if to tell me to explain something,

"I imprinted on her," I said, his face stretched into a smile, that surprised me,

"Good, it was her, it's about time ther leader of the pack imprinted and she's better than some of the trash around here," he said but then his face turned serious, " If you hurt her, i will hurt you," he said before he smiled, "she's like a little sister to me," I nodded, "By the way, She likes you," he said, I turned back to him

"What?" I asked how does he know she likes me,

"I know she likes you, I can see it in her eyes and trust me that smile she always smiles at you is one of love, talk to her," he said before walking back to the others, I must of stood there for a little longer than i thought because Bella came out,

"Hey, Jake said you wanted to talk to me," she said before she took a seat at my feet and patted the ground for me to sit next to her,

"Yeah," i said, "I was wondering, uhh, would you maybe, you know you don't have to, but i was wondering --,"

"If i would go out with you?" she cut me off, i nodded, she lifted my head and placed a small kiss on my lips, she pulled away and locked eyes with me, as if by magnetic pull i reached up and pulled her face close to me and kissed her passionately, she smiled slightly before kissing me back fully, I licked her bottom lip slightly and she parted her lips and i entered my tongue into her mouth and explored it's depths, she slid her hands over my shoulders and into my hair, i wrapped my arms around her tiny waist before pulling her closer, she placed one knee on either side of my thighs, I pulled away, breathing slightly heavier,

"Come to the camp fire this Friday night," I asked

"If you were planing on telling me your a wolf, I already know," She said, how would she know, I didn't tell her, Jake probably did,

"How?" I asked

"Jake, he tells me everything and plus Charlie's a wolf, same as me I phased for the first time 2 weeks ago so that's why I came here," Oh! I knew that,

"So, I imprinted on you," I said she nodded and told me that she also imprinted on me, I smiled and kissed her again before the kiss was passionate and sweet this one was full of need and want and raw power, I pulled her incredibly close and when she broke away to breathe I kissed down her neck, I sucked on her pulse before I kissed my way back to her mouth, as i kissed her mouth I moved my hands slowly around her back and she moaned into the kiss, this kiss was amazing i let everything into the kiss, and by the looks of things so did she.

"Ahem," was sounded behind us and we turned to see....

* * *

**So how did you guys like my new story, I know its alittle different but I read "Wolfing Around" and i loved the idea of it so..**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
